Never hire a colorblind electrician
by EmiMiternashi
Summary: Ok.. the title didn't fit so i put a back up the actual title is "whoever said nothing is impossible, never tried slamming a revolving door...." and its well...how to put it. Well you just have to read it. All characters will be in it eventually.
1. Omake Theater One Sohma

I do not own fruits basket (Furuba) in any sort of way, all I really do own is a house clothes and (_ you all don't care about that do you…didn't think so) ok all I really own from this fiction is some of the randomness and my characters from the . . .well you will see.

Omake Theater: Sohma Household, Pre-Tohru

Many of the students both male and females attending Yuki Sohma's school call the Sohma 'Prince Yuki' but they of course have yet to see the mess that lie beyond the doors of his house. If and only if they had seen what was behind those closed doors would anyone be able to say if he would lose his 'charm and title' at the school. (Knowing those idiots though they would just fix the problem or never talk about it again. [insert a rolling eye motion here])

"This is pretty bad." Yuki thought as he looked at the site before him, "We should really clean soon." He finished as he continued to mentally think about random reasons for why the household should actually clean…for any other person out there in the world the 'what-used-to-be-a-kitchen-now-covered-in-trash' would do the trick and have anyone either hiring a maid in no time or throwing their own personal younger sibling into the mess promising them something like candy and what not if it all god cleaned. (Which makes me realize something, why the hell are kids so gullible?!) .

Sadly for this poor kitchen its owners couldn't…well wouldn't hire a maid for their own personal reasons (much to Shigure's disliking), and well…cleaning was just something they were not known for performing…in kitchens at least. (Now back to the prince)

Standing outside of the war zone the Prince of the school came to a quite simply realization and tossed the trash on top of some of the trash that was already living (and possibly evolving) in the junk yard. "Oh well." He thought "what difference could one more make."

And thus the sea of decay expanded, although very little it was still some advancement in its perspective.

Cleanliness may be close to godliness…

…But if Yuki's any indication there is **no** correlation with Princeliness.

----------------=--------------------------=-----------------------=

Author:

Alright so yes this was somewhat short but it is just the Omake Theater from the Manga itself. (Yes they are important) I will tell you now that some chapters will be longer than others for the main reason that these Omake Theaters and Rants are just there. (or are they, for all you know they could be foreshadowing something)

I kinda am guessing you were hoping to see the other characters- [now imagine the author being thwapped off her spinning computer chair of doom]

NO WORRIES THOUGH YOU SHALL SEE MORE OF US IN THE NEXT SECT- [ok no imagine the lavender haired woman who hit the author off the chair get hit off the chair by the author (who has blue hair)…]

Hush you are going to ruin it. Never the less review and flaming and all that is quite fine…since frankly I don't give a damn about you all… adios.


	2. Omake Theater One Yamamoto

I do not own fruits basket (Furuba) in any sort of way, all I really do own is a house clothes and (_ you all don't care about that do you…didn't think so) ok all I really own from this fiction is some of the randomness and my characters from the . . . well you will see.

Omake Theater: Yamamoto Household, Pre-Tohru

"Taking our trash, taking out the trash." Haruka thought as she carried a rather large bag of trash down the unusually empty and quite house toward the kitchen. She continued her little chant until she reached the kitchen, or at least the door to the kitchen. Now for some reason the kitchen smelled like mint so the Leo figured that the lazy owner of the house finally cleaned it. Bringing her hand to the door and quickly sliding the open she lifted up her foot to walk in before instantly freezing in place. Sneezing the sick Leo sighed and stepped back just about ready to leave the what she believed to be a biohazard kitchen, then something caught her eye.

Without thinking twice about what to do the lion dove head first into what everyone in the family believed to be a radioactive area. Swimming she made her way to the prized object and it wasn't until she was inches away from the object that realization smacked her in the face. Panicking she dove for the item which was quickly sinking into the mush.

Outside of the kitchen and inside a study room a blue haired female awoke from what was most likely her third nap of the day. Stretching she stood and made her way outside of her study room and into the halls following the scent that had awoken her. Turning around the corner she froze in shock seeing the kitchen wooden door open and the rather large bag of trash setting right in front of it. Glaring at the black bag she scurried to it and picked it up tossing it into the kitchen and slamming the door before sighing and grinning at her success then heading to the front to take another nap this time in a nearby tree branch. Unaware she had knocked out the lavender haired Leo who was earlier holding up a box of tissue.

Just as she reached for the door someone spoke up in the living room (which she was in by the way) "Hey have you seen Haruka, I sent her out to gather the trash a good thirty minutes ago." Not bothering to look behind her the Gemini froze and thought about it before shaking her head.

"No I haven't when you see her tell her I finished taking out the trash for her though." And with that she was out the door shutting it behind her the Purple haired teen looked about at all the trees. "Now the question is where the heck to lie down…" She began pondering aloud.

Back with Haruka Shiori Point of View two hours later:

Having come back from shopping for some much needed food I had passed the passed out Sumiko and the group in the dining room. Of course none of them warned me that the kitchen was still a mess so my idiotic self walked right into that biohazard room.

Freezing and shutting my nose at the smell I raised a brow when I say a house made out of trash. _Don't tell me we have civilized animals living in a house in this house._ I thought as I shut my nose and made my way to the house. Once up at it I knocked and received no reply, slowly getting annoyed I knocked again only this time much to my surprise really that idiot Haruka answered and in a towel! "What can I do for you- oh it's you?" She cut off.

Looking down to the right I grabbed my head and shook it before slowly shutting her door and exiting the kitchen. I then made my way to my room and took a much needed nap.


End file.
